


Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. One smile materialized on Michiru's face the minute Hotaru smiled and ate sweets near her bed.





	Sweet

I never created Sailor Moon.

One smile materialized on Michiru's face the minute Hotaru smiled and ate sweets near her bed. Hotaru was sweet when and after she was alive.

THE END


End file.
